Vehicle consoles are typically multi-functional assemblies and are often located between the driver and passenger sides of a vehicle interior. Such consoles may include one or more storage areas, cup holders, accommodations for shift or brake levers, power outlets, coin holders, lighting, ashtrays, armrests, hinged or sliding doors, etc. Consoles may be arranged between separate bucket-style seats, in front of bench-style seats, or may fold out of or away from a seat back or some other vehicle component. Some consoles extend from a location forward of the front seats of a vehicle to a location rearward of the front seats of the vehicle so that occupants in all areas of the vehicle can access and use its features. Certain components of a console assembly may be adjustable or movable for more convenient use by different vehicle occupants.
For example, co-assigned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0072767 by D′Alessandro describes a vehicle interior assembly that includes a center console and a sliding portion operable to slide in frontward and rearward directions substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the console to cover and uncover at least one storage bin. The sliding portion may be C-shaped with a portion over a terminal end of the console and a portion under the terminal end of the console. When the sliding portion is moved rearward, at least one storage bin may be uncovered by the portion over the terminal end and/or the portion under the terminal end may reveal a tray convenient for use by passengers seated behind the front seats of the vehicle.